Volume 02
Volume 02 is the second volume of the Highschool of the Dead manga. This volume focuses on Takashi and Rei travel through the decimated city and regroup with the other students, who are quickly getting fed up with Mr. Shido and flee the minibus. The group reunites and spends the night at Shizuka's friend's house. While there they find weapons, rescue a young girl named Alice after her father is killed by overcautious survivors, have several awkward conversations (as most of the girls have very little clothes) and begin to see just how much chaos is happening worldwide in the first day of the end. Last Volume Volume 01 Next Volume Volume 03 Chapters *Act.4 Running in the Dead *Act.5 Streets of the Dead *Act.6 In the Dead of the night *Act.7 Dead night and the Dead ruck Act.4 Running in the Dead ' Summary:' The chapter opens with a view of the destruction in Tokonosu as Takashi and Rei drive down the highway on the motorcycle. As they see the destruction, Takashi says in his inner dialogue that they came to understand what it meant for something to end. A jet flies by close beside them and takes a photo of Rei as she smiles and waves. Her smile fades when the jet flies away and Takashi stops the motorcycle. Though Takashi says nothing, Rei gets angry at him for always talking like everything is hopeless. Takashi explains to her that the jet is like the helicopters they had previously seen in that the Self-Defense Force does not have time to save them. He tells her they will just have to do everything they can. Rei gets upset with him again, saying he has always been a downer, even in kindergarten. As she begins to tell at him, Takashi looks down and realizes they are almost out of gas. He says they will need gas soon and says there is a station a couple blocks ahead of them. They speed off in the direction of the station. As they make their way to the station, they pass a number of scenes, including two cats eating what appears to be human remains and abandoned buildings and cars. Rei suggests that the people all ran away, pointing out that, if the people had died, there would be more of "them" around. She then spots a police patrol car, and Takashi drives over to it. In his inner dialogue, Takashi says that was the first time they realized everything had ended. Arriving at the patrol car, they find that a truck has crashed into it, and the officers inside are dead. Rei approaches the wreckage, and Takashi tells her not to because it is leaking gasoline. In his inner dialogue, Takashi says Rei was right since they were able to find a real weapon. Inside the patrol car, they find the handgun, a nightstick, and handcuffs. Takashi takes the gun and Rei asks if he knows how to use it. He thinks he can based on what he has seen on television. He realizes they will only have five shots, but Rei gives him bullets she found in the other officer's gun. When Takashi remarks that she knows a lot, she answers that her father has shown her his gun. As they get back on the motorcycle, Rei asks whether they should throw away their bat and broom handle. Takashi says to keep them as backup since he has no practice with a gun. Rei says it is a relief having a gun with them. The two set back out on the motorcycle heading towards the gas station. They arrive at the station and investigate the pumps. A hand holding a knife is briefly seen during this time. Takashi realizes that the station is self-serve, so they will have to put money in. Takashi has no money, so Rei says he is stupid. This causes Takashi to become angry, and he says he is sorry he can't be Hisashi. Rei then gets angry, asking when she compared him to Hisashi. Takashi says that if she thinks he is stupid, then there must be someone who is smarter than him who must be Hisashi. Rei calls him stupid again, and he raises his arm towards her. She braces herself, thinking he is going to hit her, but, when she opens her eyes, she sees that he is holding his hand out in front of her. He asks her for money, but she does not have her wallet. He tells her she shouldn't treat him like an idiot when she is no better. He tells her to wait there while he goes into the station. As Takashi enters the station, Rei is seen from behind and there is heavy breathing coming from an unknown source. Takashi finds the station deserted, and, when he can't open the cash register, he gleefully smashes it with his bat. In his thoughts, he explains the he understood that he was enjoying himself, and he started to like the new world. Outside of the station, Rei is watching Takashi as he breaks open the register. As Takashi is collecting the money from the smashed register, he hears Rei scream. He runs outside to find her in the arms of a thug who is holding a knife to her throat and laughing. Takashi, holding his bat up, tells him to let go of Rei, but he doesn't want to, saying there aren't many girls left since the outbreak. Takashi asks if he is insane. The thug says he is and explains that his entire family turned into "them," and he had to kill them, including his parents, grandmother, and younger brother and sister. He calls himself a freak and firmly squeezes Rei's breasts. As Takashi watches in horror, the thug talks vulgarly about Rei's body as he continues to grope her, and he asks Takashi if he has sex with her. He laughs at Takashi when he finds out that they have never had sex. The thug then tells Takashi to get rid of his bat and give him the motorcycle. Takashi throws the bat away, and it hits the ground, making a loud noise and attracting many of "them" in the area. As Takashi is forced to put gas in the bike, he asks the thug to let Rei go, saying they are trying to find their parents. The thug tells him they are probably dead like his parents. Takashi finishes filling the tank of the bike, and he asks the thug again to let Rei go. He refuses and yells at Takashi, raising his knife up. Takashi pulls out the handgun, pushes him back, and holds the gun up to his arm. He says that, though he hasn't used a gun before, he won't miss from this distance. The thug is scared and tells him he will blow the entire station up if he shoots. Takashi tells him he would rather have that happen than have Rei taken away from him. He shoots the thug's arm just below the shoulder, and Rei is released. As the thug falls to the ground, she pulls out a police baton and prepares to begin beating him, but Takashi tells her to leave him, saying they don't have time for people like him. He also points out that they were making a lot of noise, and Rei looks up to see many of "them" approaching. As Takashi and Rei ride away on the motorcycle, the thug begs them for help. Takashi, in his thoughts, says that they finally understood. They leave the thug screaming and rolling around, and he is soon surrounded by "them." Takashi tells Rei this isn't the last time they will have to deal with people like this. He then continues in his thoughts, saying they understood they were experiencing the end of everything they knew. Behind them, the thug is attacked and killed by "them." Takashi gets upset about something, but, when Rei asks what it is, he waves it off, saying it is nothing. However, in his thoughts, Takashi says it wasn't nothing, and that it had only been half a day, and they had already left someone to die. Characters in order of appearance: *Rei Miyamoto *Takashi Komuro *Them *Thug Act.5 Streets of the Dead ' Summary:' The chapter begins in the Tokonosu Offshore International Airport located offshore in Tokonosu Bay. On the airport runway, an airplane is ready to take-off. In the airplane are two pilots. The co pilot confirms with the Tokonosu Tower that there are no infected passengers, nor are they injured or sick, so they will prepare to take-off. It is so because all the pessangers are already dead. The captain asks the co pilot if his family lives in Tokyo or not and he answers that no one would pick up the phone when he called. The co pilot then tells the tower that the plane JX089 is ready for take-off. The Tokonosu Tower quicly replies telling the pilots to stand by on runway 34 because they have a problem. The problem is that many of "them" fill the runway. The loud noise made by the air plane engines attracts a great number of "them" and the tower believes that "they" need to be taken care of before the plane can take-off. The plane cannot possibly take-off with that many of "them" blocking its way. The Special Assault Team near the Tokonosu Tower are ready to take "them" down. The Special Assault Team includes Rika Minami and Tajima. Using a sniper, Rike lies on a rooftop ready to shoot at any time. Rika aims at one of "them" with her sniper and says she remembers that the one she aims at was a good man and an actor who did a performance in Tokonosu. The undead man wears glasses and a scarf and is probably pretty famous actor. Tajima starts to say that they would have to make adjustments due to the wind if they wait any longer. The base replies saying that they granted the permission to fire and Rika immediately fires at the undead actor and kills him with a hole through his forehead. Rika keeps on headshoting "them" one by one until "they" are all dead. Tajima then confirms that the beasts have been obliterated. After killing all of "them" on the runway, Rika stands up messaging her breasts while Tajima asks what she is doing. Rika streches and answers saying that she was not able to sleep this morning so she is starting to feel numb. With a joking matter, Tajima asks if she wants him to massage them. Rika replies saying that if he can shoot better than her, then she will not mind. Tajima says that is ridiculous since Rika was inducted into the best five police officers in the country, there is no way he can beat her when it comes to shooting. Rika then tells Tajima to cut it out. Changing the subject, Tajima starts to say that anyone can leave next. He says that they may have enough hands for now, but it will only last for so long. He continues to say that they have not been able to do much damage to "them", and since both Hokkaido and Kyuushuu Airports are starting to accept passengers again, we may have to send some support to strengthen their defenses. Worrying, Tajima says that they do not have an unlimited amount of ammo left either. Rika then asks him if he is going to run away and he replies, "No, not yet." Rika starts to say that she is going to the city eventually. She asks, "Who will I call my man then?" Tajima states that Rika has a friend there. The scene changes from the airport to Tokonosu in mainland Japan where people are abandoning thier cars and starting to walk. Shizuka sensei is tapping at the steering wheel while waiting for the cars in front of the school bus to move forward. At the same time, Shido sensei is giving a speech about how they should all work together to find a safe place to stay and then they can start to act on their own. He continues to say that if they are worried about their families, they can go and look for them, but they need a plan first and only with discipline can they create a plan as a group. Saeko and Kohta are all resting when the rest of the group of listening to Shido's speech with exicitement. Saya in deep thoughts has not say a word about Shido's speech. She seems to be thinking about a problem. She tries to wake Kohta up and Kohta seems to be half asleep. After waking Kohta up, Saya says he was sleeping like a rock. Waking up from his sleep, Kohta looks outside the window to find out that they are in a trafic jam in the city. From Hirano's view, he can see that many people are taking their important and portable things and abandoning their cars. Some of the people are still inside their cars honking at the cars before them urging them to move foward. The buildings and apartments near the roads all seems empty with the laundry still hanging outside. There are cops blowing their whistles and telling people to keep moving. Apparently, almost all the people there are desperatly trying to move foward and out of the city or to a safe place. While Hirano is still staring at this view, Saya raises her finger and points out that those cars have no way of getting out. Suddenly gets it, Hirano says something about the offshore airport. Saya continues saying that there is a harbor too. It seems as if the populated areas are the most dangerous, so they all must be trying to get to some island somewhere. Isolated places like that are bound to have less people living there. Hirano asks, "Like Okinawa?" Saya states that if the police force are dealing with this properly, most of the airplanes would be heading for Hokaido or Kyuushuu. Hirano asks if they should also go that way. Ignoring Hirano, Saya says that they are going too slow. She predicts that the Self Defense Force and American Army must have "them" under control in many areas and that they must have accepted the fact that they cannot trust anyone. Characters in order of appearance: *Them *Tajima *Rika Minami *Shizuka Marikawa *Saeko Busujima *Koichi Shido *Saya Takagi *Kohta Hirano *Rei Miyamoto *Takashi Komuro *Hide *Kurokami Act.6 In the Dead of the night ' Summary: ' The chapter opens with a view of the streets surrounding Rika's apartment coupled by exerts from a news report regarding the outbreak. As small assortments of Them scatter across the streets, they stumble while Zeke growls at them. While the news report begins to cover the Pope's view of the epidemic, Zeke sprints away from the infected and whines towards one of the windows of Rika's apartment. The scene then transitions to one of the bathrooms of the apartment where Rei, Shizuka, Saya, and Saeko are bathing while the news report continues. While the four bath, Rei looks down in astonishment at the size of Shizuka's breasts and comments on how humongous they are. Shizuka then lifts up her breasts and simply replies "you can say that again." equally frustrated and jealous, Rei jumps Shizuka and grabs her boobs. As the two mess around, Saya asks why all four of them have to bath together. Before anyone could answer, Saeko playfully douses Saya with a stream of cold water to which she retaliates by splashing her down with a bucket of equally cold water. The scene then transitions again, this time to Takashi and Kohta as they search for supplies. As Takashi comments on how loud the girls are being, Kohta offers to "check and see if there's anything to protect them from" in the bathroom. Takashi passes, saying that he didn't want to die yet. As the boys finish their conversation, Takashi becomes frustrated by the lack of useful items inside of a safe they found. Kohta then reassures him that there must be something useful inside because of the ammo they found on the right side of the safe. As they pry open the safe with the crowbar they found earlier, the two fly backward landing on the floor. After the tow fall, they recover to find a small assortment of weapons contained within the locker. As Kohta marvels over the various weapons, Takashi wonders what kind of friends Shizuka has. Kohta then explains to himself, in great detail, the various improvements made to a Springfield M1A1 Super Match found within the locker. As he continues to obsess over the gun, Takashi tries to snap him out of it. Ignoring him, Kohta picks up a Armalite AR-10(T) and starts talking about it as well. As he begins to talk about the Barnett Wildcat C5 also found within the locker, Takashi grabs another one of the guns. Suddenly, Kohta gasps at the sight of the Ithaca M37 Takashi found and just like the other guns begins to explain what it is. As he rambles, Takashi swings the gun in Kohta's direction, to which he dodges and explains to Takashi that he should never aim at another person unless he’s completely certain that the gun isn't loaded. As the two sat down to load all the guns with fresh ammunition, Takashi asks Kohta where he learned everything he knows about guns. Kohta then explains to him that when he was in America, he went to army training where a blackwater instructor took him under his wing and taught him for a month. Changing the subject, Takashi asked again what kind of person Shizuka's friend was. Kohta speculates that he or she is not an average civilian but he couldn't be sure. as the two continue to speculate what kind of person Shizuka's friend is, Rei continues to harass Shizuka. Kohta mutters to himself that the girls are getting louder, but Takashi reassures him that they're fine. Takashi then uses a pair of binoculars to observe the surroundings of the streets but quickly shifts his attention to the bride On the bridge, a news reporter gives a report on the efforts made by a small group of police officers to protect a group of survivors from the clutches of the nearby infected. as she continues her report, one of the officers learns that the group will get no support from the police headquarters. Angered by this, he slams the headset against the pavement. Characters in order of appearance: *Them *Zeke *Shizuka Marikawa *Rei Miyamoto *Saeko Busujima *Saya Takagi *Takashi Komuro *Kohta Hirano Act.7 Dead night and the Dead ruck ' Summary:' The chapter begins with an unnamed man running up to a group of Them promptly shooting them, declaring it's the result of messing with him. It then breaks away to Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, and Kohta Hirano on the deck watching the scene unfold. Characters in order of appearance: *Them *Zeke *Takashi Komuro *Saeko Busujima *Kohta Hirano *Alice Maresato *Saya Takagi *Shizuka Marikawa *Rei Miyamoto Category:Volumes Category:Chapters